ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Rosso
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B, and is the elder brother of Ultraman Blu. Etymology His name means "Red" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being red. History Before R/B 1300 years ago, a meteor crashed down in what became Ayaka City, making a massive crater and unleashed Grigio Bone. The R/B brothers fought it, but they lost, scattering the R/B Crystals. Present In the present day, Rosso and Blu return to fight Grigio Bone again, as as well as other monsters summoned by a mysterious enemy, through the Minato brothers - Katsumi and Isami. Profile Stats *'Height': 52 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Rosso is subjected to the three-minutes limit. On occasion, he will revert back to human form even when the time is not up. It also appears that, like the Riser, the R/B Gyro has to cooldown before Katsumi can transform again. Body Features * : Rosso possesses a circle shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Rosso has the standard Ultra Armor. * : Rosso possess protectors on his chest area that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Katsumi takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the side horns of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Katsumi then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Isami, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsTaroCrystal).jpeg|Katsumi selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Katsumi Taro Crystal Swap.png|Taro Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) IsamiActivatesTheTaroCrystal.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated Katsumi(BeforeFlippingSideHorns).jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoFlame(SideHornsflipped).jpeg|Side horns flipped Katsumi Taro Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Rosso).jpg|Taro's image appears KatsumiTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears Rosso(FireSymbolAppears).jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoFlameSymbolTriggering.jpeg|Katsumi activating the fire symbol KatsumiEngulfingHimselfwithFlames.jpeg|Katsumi calling on the power of flames RossoFlameRise.gif|Rosso Flame emerges from fire and approaches the screen RossoFlameHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif }} - Aqua= Katsumi Ginga Crystal.png|Katsumi selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) RossoAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Ginga Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) KatsumiActivatesGingaCystal.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated RossoAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoAuqaTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped KatsumiTransformStep5.jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Rosso).jpg|Ginga's image appears RossoAuqaTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears RossoAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol RossoAqua(ActivatingRBGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro Katsumi(ActivatesWaterSymbol).jpeg|Katsumi activating the water symbol Katsumi(EngulfinghimselfwithWater).jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of water before transforming RossoAquaEmerge.gif|Rosso Aqua emerges from a geyser RossoAquaChange.gif - Wind= TBA - Ground= TBA }} Forms is Rosso's main balanced form that focuses on powerful strikes and endurance. It uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.6 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 45,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso's finisher attack. He uses his hands to create a giant fireball, before assuming a "+" arm position to launch it at the opponent. Alongside Blu's Aqua Strium, it makes a more powerful attack. *'Fire Bullet': Rosso can shoot a smaller fireball by putting his fingers in a gun shape. **'Fire Bomb': Rosso hurls a fireball that causes a moderately-sized explosion. FlameSphereShoot.gif|Flame Sphere Shoot RossoEnergyBullet.jpeg|Fire Bullet RossoFireBomb.gif|Fire Bomb ::;Physical *'Flying Kick': Rosso can perform a flying kick attack. FlyingKickRosso.jpeg|Flying Kick ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. *'Double Punch': A punch attack performed together with Blu. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. WKickRossoFlameBluAqua.gif|W (Double) Kick Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Aqua= Aqua is Rosso' alternate form that focuses on continuous attacks and agility. It uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.9 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Brute Strength': 77,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities *'Barrier': A water-themed energy barrier can be conjured to block attacks. ** : A reflective type barrier that used to deflect his opponent's laser beam. RossoAquaUltraBarrier.jpg|Barrier AquaMirageWall.gif|Aqua Mirror Wall :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso Aqua's special attack, where he fires one or multiple blasts of water energy that trap the target or encase a specific body part. This attack can also be used offensively, dealing damage to the target instead of encasing them in a barrier. **'Splash Bomb and Flame Equilix Combo':The Splash Bomb can also be used to trap a monster before Blu Flame attacks them with his Flame Equilix. The heat ray causes the bubble to boil before exploding, sending the target flying. SplashBombAndFlameEquilix.gif|Splash Bomb and Flame Equilix Combo SplashBomb(Block Type).gif|Splash Bomb (Block Type) SplashBomb(Offensive Type).gif|Splash Bomb (Offensive Type) ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. *'Deflection': Together with Blu, Rosso can deflect beams back at their source. Double Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick UltraSwing.gif|Ultra Swing - Wind= Wind is Rosso's speed form which uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. This form will make its debut in episode 6. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso generates a ball of wind energy, and hurls it at the opponent. It is similar to Ultraman Dyna's Ultra Fork in execution. 20180627_142009.jpg|Hurricane Bullet - Ground= Ground is Rosso's gold-colored alternate form which uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. This form will make its debut in episode 9. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 6.9 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.4 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 47,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso gathers earth into a large ball and throws it at the enemy. * : Rosso fires out energy blasts which trap the opponent in stone. }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Rosso is able to summon a pair of daggers from his crests when fighting against his opponents. ** : Rosso and Blu simultaneously deliver an "X" shaped slash at the enemy, destroying them. **'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. **'R/B Crystal Powers' *** : Using the power of the Zero Crystal, Rosso charges up energy before firing two red cutter beams, one from either dagger. *** : A special attack using the power of the Taro Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. *** : A special attack using the power of the Ginga Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot. *** : A special attack using the power of the Seven Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. - Aqua= RBSluggerRossoAqua.jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso CrossSlugger.gif|Cross Slugger StormShooting.gif|Zero Twin Slicer - Wind= TBA - Ground= TBA }} Trivia *Although fired from a common Ultra Beam position, the Flame Sphere Shoot takes the form of an energy ball. This means Rosso is the second Ultraman overall not to have a traditional Ultra Beam. He is preceeded only by Ultraman Great. *When injured, Rosso appears to bleed red, rather than the light-like blood of most Ultras. This is likely a reference to Ultraman Taro, who Rosso gains his powers from, bleeding after being injured by Birdon. References Id:Ultraman Rosso Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras